Lost BKTWebkinz Videos
Super Webkinz (2009) (Uploaded then Deleted) Greenie, Yippe and Peggle have super powers and try to take out Furry who is evil. based on video called Webkinz the movie which sprung many sequels about Webkinz with super powers. The video was deleted becuase we showed up to many times in the video and thought that it sucked it got at least 100 views. Dumb Woody 3 (2009) (Never Uploaded) The third in the dumb woody trilogy was about buzz going into space and leaving his lover woody behind he and his crew made up of people from dumb woody 1&2 get the ship crashed on a planet and are captured by a bunch of evil aliens controlled by Elasti-Girl from the Incredibles woody must save them. never uploaded maybe because of lost interest in the series. came before Venom Zoo 4: Missing Animals and was its inspiration. Webkinz Surfer Story (2010) (?) a vacation video about Splash Jaws and Blackey and some others in a short story about water waves and the debut of water vines i think was a video adaptation of one of our non videos play time and was deleted for being. mediocre and low views. Super Webkinz 2/Remake (2010) (Never Filmed) A remake to the deleted video was going to star the same Webkinz from the last video Greenie, Yippe, Peggle and Furry but also have more such as Sloppy, Harry, Army, Freddy and Cherry and possibly more which had a big plot and a lot going on. There were drawn on costumes was stopped in production due to how big we wanted it to be. must of came out before Webkinz Play and My Webkinz 6: Color Order due to the fact that they are wearing the masks. Webkinz Sports Play (2011) (Never Uploaded) The next Webkinz play after the third rehash Webkinz Play Returns this was the first one to be different and to not be about romance and the same plot. it was about a basketball game that was full of sport movies cliched and the cast makes fun of it.stars most of the original cast from Webkinz plays such as Star and Jumper and possibly new comers. ends with the cast throwing star down the stairs for being a bitch. this inspired Webkinz Violence Play The ending of Webkinz Violence Play takes the end of throwing the director down the stairs and you can even see star on the steps as well. The Play was actually made in 2019 with a Nine Parter. Webkinz Holiday Fight Round 4 (2012) (Never Filmed) The Final part of Holiday Fight Which would have been the out come of the poll which was not completed and would've had a comedic end with furry on top off a pile of people. Webkinz Hospital 2 Remade (2012) (Never Filmed) A remake of the video with the same name about titan and raven two old people who have a baby with added Starry the nurse and no Brian this was a less shaky and bad sayings such as i hope its not a ugly baby and curse you lord it suffered the same fate as the other remake but plains where made to remake Webkinz Hospital 3 and 4 but where never fulfilled 5 through 7 where never planed to be remade due to Superiority. The Video was actually made in 2019 Webkinz Hospital 8 (2014) (Never Filmed) The 8th installment in the Webkinz hospital series planned to be not only the last Webkinz hospital butt last Mysonsbkt video stars spots the doctor as he oversees Starfire give birth to a new Webkinz with her husband Nintendo she gave birth to Peach then with a different name and i think it had more Webkinz thanking the audience for the last years not sure if there was Starry and what other Webkinz where there but Brian was not in the making of this video. The Video was actually made in 2015 Category:BKTWebkinz